The Cocky Lawfirm
by paribiotic
Summary: Serena is witty...Can Darien Compete?
1. Starting Out

The Cocky Lawfirm  
  
Serena Daniels was walking out on a bright sunny day in her white tank top and blue jeans serching for the next surprise in her daily life.Only if she had the time to go to Mina's house she would chat about her endless drop of boyfriends but she had to go find a job where money was good and men were hot!!She didn't have anything planned for herself and browsed around only to find endless malls with late fashion until one shop caught her eye.She saw a shop called 'Stylez 4 You' and checked it out.  
  
Darien Shields was not the kind of man to be wasting time on.Traffic was horrific.The road would be blocked for miles.He had to take the next exit.Leaving his office for an hour wouldn't hurt,and so he went to the exit hoping that the day wouldn't be such a bore.  
  
'These clothes were just great!!!I can't believed I've never seen this shop before' Serena thought with excitement.'I wonder if it's new..?'  
  
She took a couple of shirts and skirts with her and tried it out but only to find that the door of the dressing room had no lock,she just let it be.  
  
'Did the sun just get brighter or is it just me?'as he looked down at himself wearing a 200 dollar suit that was gaining weight from all his glistening sweat.He had to find something else to wear but it wasn't like his car had a closet for him.As he looked around he saw a shop called 'Stylez 4 You'.'Perfect.' as he made his way to the little boutique.  
  
He went into the shop only to find clothes for women and not only was that stupid,he was the only man there!!It was like the lingerie section.He had to find the salesman to lead him to a men's department.He looked around to find only women so he was the main attraction. 


	2. Surprises!

'Oh my god!These clothes are just perfect for me.I have to buy them!!' as she looked at herself with a beige polyester skirt and a diagonally striped shirt with a greek off the shoulder look.'Yep.Definitely in order to buy this!'as she started changing out of the clothes.  
  
When he found the sales lady he asked,"Is there a men's section in this store?".The brunette just looked at him as if he walked into the wrong store and he did."Actually the men's department is on the other side of our store."pointing to the door leading to it he said "Thanks." with relief hoping he didn't sound too stupid.  
  
He walked through the women's section as if he were in quicksand!!The women just ogled at him and kept trying to pry for his attention that did not seem to go well for the ladies or Darien.As he made his way through there were two doors,not knowing which door it was he just chose one,not knowing that his day was going to get better real soon ..!!  
  
Hope you like this chapter.You can email me at paribiotic@hotmail.com.  
  
Thanks. 


	3. Well HEllo!

"Ugh!!These clothes are so tight!!I'can't get them off!"Serena said angrily....  
  
He opened the door and what he saw flabergasted him so much he couldn't even speak!!!!It was the bathroom!!Guess it's the other one."Oops.Wrong door."he said while closing it.'That must be the door' he thought.There's a voice there.He heard someone say,"Ugh!!These clothes are so tight!!I can't get them off!" with a bit of frustration.'That's weird.I could of sworn it wasn't a male voice.Oh well,men aren't the only people that shop in that department,could be a woman'he thought with astonishment.He leaned in to open the door to only find what he wasn't and shouldn't be looking for...  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!Close the door you perv!!!!Didn't you hear someone changing in here??"Serena said angrily while pointing to a sign that says 'Dressinh Room'even if dressing was spelled wrong.But after she was done yelling her lungs out,she noticed the man standing there.He was gorgeous!He looked like a god!!His raven black hair toussled in front of his eyes...and the eyes,they were so beautiful...ocean depth blue eyes....and his physique,muscle,muscle,muscle towering over her body.He was at least a good six feet and just the best body ever!!!!"My,my,my.."the guy said huskily with a smirk on his face,"Aren't you a beauty?"  
  
She couldn't breathe.His eyes were gaining speed looking at her with hunger up and down.All she could do was stand there stupidly as he devoured her with his eyes,and who knows what his imagination was doing,but she had to make him stop!!  
  
"Hey!!I don't know who you are,but this is a dressing room for dressing and as you can see,I'm still not done!!"she said angrily and then taking a breath..."So if you would kindly shut the door,turn your body the other way,I will give you pity and not kick that sorry excuse of a dick that's trying to bulge!!!"she said loudly while blushing at what she just said.The whole store heard her and they kept waiting for his exit..yet it didn't come.  
  
"A beauty and a minx.I like that.Why don't we go somewhere after this whole entourage and get a cup of coffee??"he said seductively,waiting for an answer.'This man,can he be any more perverted??'she thought with amazement."You know what?Why don't I NOT accept that offer and you can pay for my clothes that you happen see still covered around me.."trying to cover herself as she was still in her bra and panties,"..and I will go my way,never seeing your big ass egotistical head and your excuse of a dick EVER AGAIN??"  
  
Was this woman ever going to stop deflating his ego after he was growing it so well?This lady was just so cute when she was mad,and what's even worse for his mind,she was standing write there in her bra and panties helpless and angry.He had to get her!!After a minute of thinking of another comment he said,"Well you know what?" "What?" she asked."I'll take that offer but you have to do one thing for me."he said with a hint of deviousness."And what would that be?" she asked flusteredly.He got close to her ear and said,"Why don't you take a look at my so called 'excuse of a dick'first and then decide on what clothes you want to buy?"he said slowly.A smirk appeared on his face knowing that he got her good.  
  
'What should I say next?'Serena thought nervously.  
  
The end of Chapter 3.Hope you like it.More coming soon. 


	4. Presents!

'Will this man ever quit?Should I just kick him in the nuts and close the door?'even though she just realized that again,the door still had no lock.  
  
'I know...'as a slow smile graced her face. "Well well well,that's an interesting offer.Hold on would you?I just have to put on my clothes and I'll be out in a minute."she said with a disguised mock.  
  
'Finally.That took a while.I don't think anyone can turn down a man like myself that easily.'he said with such a sly tone.'I wonder if she knows that after she comes out,she'll have to know I'm not going to show her my package that fast'he thought jokingly.After his flow of egotistical thoughts,he finally answered the minx in front of him,"That took a while,my sweet little seraph,but I'll be waiting for you outside the store k?"with a victorious smile.  
  
'I bet he thinks he's won!!My ass!!Just wait!!What I've got in store for him is going to blast that stupid (yet sexy) smile right off..!!'as she saw his face with a fat winning smile.."Sure.I'll be right out."with a sarcastic fake tone,and she closed the door.  
  
The whole store department of women were just watching the show all the way until she closed the door and 'till the man stepped out,and they never saw a better preview of what's to come next..  
  
Hey!Thanks for the reviews.More will be coming.Just wait and see. 


	5. Tides that Turn!

Serena was just finishing dressing as her idea of michieviousness was coming to plan.'Finally.Out of these clothes with no interruption'as the picture of the mighty fine man standing in her doorway.'Wait!He said he would pay for my clothes!Now I have to go out and get him.Ughhh.What an irratable man!!'as she went out to get the pervert off the street.At least she's removing some scum from the earth.  
  
'What is taking her so long?Oh,here she comes.'as he saw her storm out in a gentle manner.'"So why don't we leave now my little devil?"with a smirk to finish off.He saw her facial expression of bitterness that disappeared as fast as her smile came,"Well,remember your offer of 'such' gratitude to me before we were to leave?"and she held out her bundle of clothes.'Oh right,forgot that'."Of course.Must've slipped my mind as other things were just a bit more enticing"he said richly as he boared his look through her clothes."Well,get your mind out of the gutter and pay for these now."she said with a pout."You know what?For a girl like you that pout looks awfully childish."with a mocking tone."What do you mean for a girl like me?!"she said annoyed."Depending on the clothes your buying,"as he held up a red thong,"and your persuasive body language,"pointing to her chest where her hand 'happened' to rest on,"I'm just saying is that a pout should not what be resting on your lips.."he finished with a whisper as he leaned in to her face.As he left to pay for the clothes,she just stood there with a furious blush.  
  
'After you pay for those clothes,I'm going to be the one playing with your mind mister.'She waited there for five minutes 'till he came out with 3 bags full of clothes."Here you go."he said simply."Now about that offer.."  
  
Sorry to cut it short,but cliffhangers just keep you guessing.Be back with more.Thank you for the reviews. 


	6. Think About it

"Now about that offer.."she started slowly."Yes?"he said curtly as if he knew what she was going to say."Aren't you going to show it to me?"with a 100-watt smile."Show what?" he asked innocently."Your so called 'not a so called excuse of a dick' thing."she said annoyed."Oh yes,about that offer,you'll have to earn it like every other lucky lady did."he said boldly.'WHAT?Does he think I'm actually going to earn it?????OH wait.Remeber the plan,remember the plan.'she told herslef."Oh,ok,I get it.So tell me..did every lucky lady had to be your servant and fake an orgasm every time you 'tried' to send your little troopers uphill?"she said cheerfully.  
  
'Should this woman experience the oh so lucky experience of moi,she will know I never have to try my best,'with a thought.  
  
"Hahahah.Very funny.No they did not.But if they were trying to fake an orgasm,I'm pretty sure they wouldn't come back for more would they?"As she tried another comment,"I-","But you'd probably reply with another 'I know it tone' comment so all I have to say is,earn your place and maybe you can win the lottery of 'The best motorcycle ride' and test out the engine I have ready."he said with a backbone."But-","And another thing,"he said with a short pause,"You won't be disappointed."And he gave her a pinch in th butt and ran for it,forgetting it was a hot day."Come and get me atrocious little minx!!"  
  
"OOH!!That man!!I'm going to get you,you bastard!!!"and she ran for the hills going to catch the man who had arousingly pinched her butt when she was going to just kiss the man."OH well,his loss!!"But then she just stopped running.  
  
'Wait!!Why give him the pleasure of me chasing him for?Why don't I just go home,put my clothes in the closet,and go to Mina's house,leaving him a loner running away for air!!Ha!'and she left victoriuosly knowing she won that point.  
  
Come'n soon.The next chapter. 


	7. Chatting is harmless

Serena walked home with a the greatest satisfaction she's ever had!!!Clothes that were bought for her,a hot man (though devilishly full of him self) to see,and a victory against a hot man who bought the clothes for her!!!HA!This is one of the greatest days she's ever experienced!!!She put her abundant of clothes in the closet and set sail to Mina's house.  
  
He was running for a straight five minutes down the street pushing old little ladies out of the way just to get out of her death grip and she was nowhere to be seen!!'Where is she?' and as he looked around the neighborhood,there was no puff of smoke,no little body,no face or blonde hair.It was just him and his trail of smoke for no one to see.'Man,if life wasn't hard enough,this girl is,and her specialty of killing my ego!!'He had to go look back and he truly saw nothing but a clear pathway.He looked at his clock and noticed,time for work.'One hour has officially passed since that girl.Aw well,maybe I'll see her again.'knowing chances of seeing her again and her beautiful little body was slim to nothing.He didn't even get her name.'Dumbass..'and he went to work exhausted and still no new shirt for him to wear,for it was still a hot day.'The guys will get a kick out of this.'with a joking manner and ran a hand through his sweaty hair while heading back to his car and heading back to work.  
  
Ding Dong.Serena waited as Mina was trying to get to the door.Ding Dong."HOLD ON!!!"Serena heard in a shrill voice.More like a scowl,but who's guessing.Then the door opened."Oh.Hi Serena!!What's up girl?Came here to talk about another useless piece of meat?"with an eagered voice."More like a hot piece of meat with a sour piece of pickle on the side."she said lamely."Whoa.This I gotta hear.C'mon in"and she dragged the girl's hand as if she was a balloon or something.Serena went and sat on the couch waiting for Mina as her eagerness always took alot of energy.And what does energy need?Food.Then a 'boing' on the couch was heard,and she saw Mina sitting on the couch next to her with one chocolate tub of ice cream,and two spoons."SO.....What happened??Where'd you meet him at?Is he single?You going for him?You going to take him in like all the others and drop him like he was nothing?"she asked without taking a breath."To start off with Mina...I started off bored throughout the day with nothing to do and-"she was interrupted,"What?Hold on..you telling me,this hot piece of meat you saw was on a day where you wore your old white tank top and your blue jeans that have been worn too many times than I can remember outfit?"as she pointed to her clothes."Yes,I know the daily routine,red hot dress,red hot pumps,red hot lipstick,and red hot personality,but I didn't expect to see a guy,I was just hopeing and there he was,standing at the dressing room doorway looking at me half naked.Including the half naked on purpose to see what she would say."HALF NAKED??YOU WERE HALF NAKED?YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SPOONED HIM YET!!HAVE YOU??"she yelled with such rage and excitement at the same time with eyes popping out at her!"No."was the simple answer she gave with a slight smug you wouldn't even notice it."Oh."she said simply.It's amazing how she switches her emotions like that sometimes it amazes me.Looking at her ice cream that hasn't been touched sinced she got it she said,"Aren't you going to eat the ice cream before it melts?'she pointed to the bucket."OH yeah.Right.Forgot about it.Now my pussy is numb"because she was sitting cross legged and putted the ice cream in the little space where she parted her legs."Eww.Now I ain't going to eat it."she said grossly."It's just the bucket.But if you insist,instead of throwing it away,why don't we just play with it?"Serena said maliciously."Like what?"she said with a smile."Why dont' we take what's left of the ice cream,stuff it in our bras' and run around the street with it?" "What?Are you crazy?I'm not going to do that?Do you know how many ex-boyfriends' we have out there just waiting to see that?"Mina exclaimed. "Yeh.So want to do it?"Serena asked. "Okay." and they took off their shirts,covered their chests with chocolate ice cream and then Mina had a thought."Why don't we make it more daring?"she said smugly."What would that be?" "Let's leave our ice cream on our chests but not wear the bras'"she pointed. "Now why would we want to do that?"Serena asked."Because then,we might end up on the news and your new boy toy might see it and we can go see him." "Mina.You know what?.....That is the STUPIDEST IDEA I EVER HEARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Serena screamed."Just because I gave him a sneak peek like an hour ago,doesn't mean I'm going to give him the full view of me.!!!!!" "What?I'm just saying it would be fun to what he would think or say to you after you might see him again.Who knows,maybe the thought of spooning won't be a thought no more."Mina said in a whispered tone."That's it.I'm done with this.I'm not going to do it."Serena said."My breasts are numb and I'm sticky.Now you are going to wait here as I use your shower and your new piece of lingerie because aparently,my panty and bra are soaked in melted chocolate ice cream."noticing the ice cream that was dripping down her stomach.Then Mina started again with another thought,"If that guy were to see you right now,you would make a pretty sexy scene."she said with look of laughter and truth in her eyes."Don't go all lesbo on me Mina.I'm going to take a shower and I better see new clothes waiting for me in your room."and she walked to the bathroom,locking the door,thinking about what Mina last said.  
  
HEy pplz.If you guys too young for this kind of stuff.Don't keep reading.I'm not sure where the rating is going but be careful.Next chapter coming up next. 


	8. Shower Scene

She was taking a shower thinking about what Mina had last said.'Would it ever go that far with him?Am I ever going to seee him again?'Questions were blowing through her mind as she heard a knock on the door."What?"she asked."Serena,you need new lingerie and I don't have any more so I'm going to get you some at Victoria's Secret k?"Mina said loudly over running water."Wait a second"Serena said knowingly."What?"Mina whined."Where's all the sexy lingerie we bought just 2 weeks ago together?" "Oh,that...well you see Serena,they ripped."she said while blushing,but Serena couldn't see it."How?Did you put it in the washer?You know they're supposed to be hand washed." "No.I did not put it in the dryer." she said while just now knowing never to put things like delicates in the dryer."You see,because in those two weeks ,I had some guys come over and they were spending the night at my house...and one of the guys' name...Andrew...came on to me and you know me...I never turn down a cute guy so that night we...you know...and he...well,use your imagination."she said exhaustedly.  
  
"UGh Mina.You should control your hormones!!"she said sharply while washing her hair."Hurry up with my clothes and I'll be waiting."  
  
"Fine.See ya."and Mina ran out the door hurrying to get her best friend her needs quickly before her lawyer came by.  
  
Darien was back at work thinking about a certain person in mind,wondering if he'll ever see her again."Hello Ken."he said."Hey boss.You've been gone a while.The ladies here were starting to worry about you."he said with a wink."Yeah Yeah all right.So do I have anything today?Paperwork?Appointments?"he asked inquisitively."Actually yeh.You got to go to a woman named hmmm....let's see,"as he shuffled through paperwork over his head,"Oh yes.Mina.That's her name.You need to go over there and discuss her issues with her taxes." "Oh that's right.She called me a couple days ago..so what time do I have to go there?" "I should say...now!!Your meeting with her is in 10 minutes!!!" "What?Damn.Alright.See ya later."and he ran to his car thinking just how lucky he was to have his little 'toy' not chase after him.  
  
Serena stepped out of the shower with only a cotton towel around her,and clothes that are sticky with ice cream laying on the bathroom floor.Could the day end up and worse than it already had.She just said that too soon,because now her stomach was hungry.She went to Mina's fridge and she couldn't be surprised by what she saw in there.It was just some whip cream and a six pack of Bud Light."Mina Mina Mina.Tsk tsk tsk.Never leave a refrigerator empty when I'm around."she said to herself and took what was in there and closed the door.She opened a bottle of beer and took the whip cream and sprayed it in after drinking some."Mmmmm..whipped beer."she chuckled.Then she heard the doorbell ring."Finally Mina!!Why don't you just use your key instead of the doorbell?"she yelled and she walked to the door opening it to find the last person she expected to see.  
  
Darien stepped up the stairs and rang the doorbell and heard someone yelling.'What a mouth.I'd think she'd be more kind to a person doing the taxes who could be easily persuaded to anything...Oh well.'and the door opened and his mouth just quirked to a smirk.  
  
"You!!!What are you doing here???Are you stalking me?Leave me alone perv!"and she tried to slam the door shut only to find that her so called boy toy (in Mina's words) caught it and was not letting go."My my my.Is it just me or is it a coincedence I just happen to find you again nearly naked right in front of me in an open door?"he said inquireingly."IT's just you."and she closed the door again only to find it still stuck within the guys' grasp."Okay,you know what?I've had enough of you as it is and AGAIN as you can see,I'm not dressed yet,so close the door and go away!!"and then she was interrupted by a yell from her car."Serena,I got you new lingerie,"Mina yelled,"Isn't it so cute?"holding up a red lacy piece of clothing not noticing anyone at her doorstep with Serena until she stepped in the doorway."Serena,why are you just standing there.Go put this on."as she 'shooed' her away."I can't.Look in front of you."she said sharply."What?,"as she turned around."OH.HI Darien.Come on in.The papers are on the table."she said cheerfully."Oh,I see you've already met.Serena this is Darien.Darien this is Serena."she finished whole heartedly.  
  
"We've met."Darien said shortly with a smirk.  
  
The day dragged on knowing the man she despised oh so much right now was Darien,Mina's laywer.One thing that didn't come as a surprise is him doing her taxes because Mina's sickness in shopping is not cureable."Oh good."Mina started."You've met.And not to be nosy but where did you guys meet?"with a faint glimmer in her eyes.Then Serena started her moment of stature,"Mina.Remember when we were talking about my 'diet' a while ago.."emphasizing on the word 'diet' with her eyes."And that I'm trying to stay away from 'spicy' meats and pickles??.."with a sour tone.She just saw Mina standing there,thinking that she was crazy until her mouth shaped into an 'O' shape and her eyebrows rised up ecstatically high.  
  
He was just standing there with his thoughts in the air.His little siren was Serena.'Very very interesting.'He was just listening to his client Mina and Serena speaking and his eyes stayed on Serena.She was still standing in a towel with wet golden hair and water beaded up on her shoulders and legs.She looked just plain sexy and right there and then he wanted to take her into his arms and just rip that towel off and do nasty things to her.As he was imagining these thoughts he was interupted.."Darien,Darien.Hello?You in there?"Mina asked."Oh.Sorry.Yeh I'm here.Why don't I come in now and get to work?"as he walked through the doorway with confidence and brushed slightly against Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Watch where your going won't you Darien?"she started."I just got done taking a shower and I don't want filthy scum touching me again."with a scowl."Oh.I'm sorry.I didn't mean to get you dirty,"as he walked over to her again and got his hand and just brushed it against her shoulder a couple times and his warmth just radiated through her it made her shiver slightly.'I hope he didn't feel that.'she thought nervously."I see your shivering Serena.Why don't you get out of that towel,"he said with a pause,"And put on some clothes.  
  
Hey everyone.Thanks for reading.Sorry for not updating in a long time.Please wait for me.Thanks. 


	9. Get Goin!

'Nice comment,jerk'.She could only think of one thing to do and that was his comment,to put on some clothes."Close the door Serena.Your letting the neighbors check you out."Mina said while pointing to the 15 year old boys sitting on the nearby stoops."Yeah yeah."with rolling eyes.Walking towards the living room she noticed Darien sitting on the couch,eyeing her up and down with mighty approval.'You won't be seeing much of this if you keep doing what your doing,'as she walked to Mina,"Hand me the clothes Mina,"with a monotone voice."Sure honey.Here you go."with a perky ending."Hey Mina,I'm going to get dressed,so don't let 'that' guy follow me alright?I don't think I need him to catch me half naked,or worse,just plain naked k?"with a serious matter in whispering her voice."Yeah yeah.I got your back.But I can't promise you he'll stay here with me at all times because I tend to forget things..you know?So hurry up."with a joking manner."Heh heh,very funny.Watch him,"as she walked away with an upright chin and a 'bye bye' manner."Have fun doing her taxes,"with a pause,"and stay away from me."as she eyed him with scrutiny.  
  
Seeing the towel hug her body like that was just heaven.'I have a feeling I'll see that more in the future.Why does she keep doing this?Why doesn't she just admit she likes me and get it over with?' "..stay away from me."'That'll be the comment I didn't hear'with a twitch of his lips.Ignoring her last comment,"Let's do those taxes shall we?" "Sure.C'mon then.No need for the chit chat,"as Mina walks to her room leaving me alone for a moment and returns with a shoebox with receipts,"there you go,now do my taxes,"and she stops with a thoughtful look,"and stay away from Serena!"with a wink."THERE YOU GO SERENA.I TOLD HIM,SO IF I FORGET,HE WON'T!!" she yelled to Serena.He heard no response from her end of the conversation but he could not help wondering if she would rather have him in there then out here.'She's making it so obvious that she wants me to so called 'stay away'.'Maybe its a cover up for something to happen.Maybe she wants me to come in there and finish what we started earlier..'he ends with a devilish thought.'Now for the taxes,'groaning. "What was that Darien?"Mina asked."Nothing.Lets do your taxes.."  
  
She heard Mina and all she could mutter up was 'thanks'."It's not like I needed you to do that Mina,"shuffling around for the clothes."I don't need you to sound stupid,I just needed you to watch him."she said."This is great Mina,just great.I ask you to pick up some lingerie and you pick me the most heinous things to wear,"looking at the lingerie that barely covered up anything with all the lace and thin fabric.'Mina would crack if she heard me say that.' "Don't talk to yourself,just put on the clothes.'as she threw her wet towel on Mina's bed and dressed."Nice fit,"she said looking in the full view mirror in the corner.The red lace adourned her body easily and the push up bra was perfect.'Mina,do you want me to flaunt this to you tax attorney out there?'she said with a curious thought."I bet you do."with a quirked smile.As she looked into the her bag of clothes,she noticed he other clothes weren't in it."Damn.Now I have to go out there and get them..oh wait.Nevermind."as she walked to the door and opened it just slightly,"Mina?Mina?"she waited at the door for a response."Yeah girl.What's up?"she yelled."Come here will you?Just for a second." She saw Mina walking to her and saw Darien focused on the shoebox of receipts."What do you want Serena?"she asked."I forgot my clothes out on the couch.Can you get them for me?"with a hasty tone."Yeah.Hold up k?"and she walked away to leave Serena in her revealing outfit.She then saw Mina retreat back with no clothes."Where are my clothes?" "I forgot.Let me see your outfit!!"she said hyped."No.Get me my clothes first!!I want my clothes!!" "Fine fine fine!Don't get your panties in a bunch."she laughed in the end."Get it??HAHAHA!!Your panties in a bunch?Are they bunching though?"she asked seriously."NO!!NOW GET ME MY CLOTHES!!!!"she said in a rash voice."HAHAH.Alright.Hold on."as she walked away,again.  
  
'What's all that screaming about?And what's taking her so long to get dressed.'He saw Mina come back in with a smile on her face."Hey Mina.What's up with your friend Serena?" "Nothing.She needs her clothes that's all."as she grabs the bags."Wait!!Ummm..,"as he trailed his thoughts off to something he shouldn't be doing..'But it will be fun.'he said with a gleam in his eye."Why don't I give her the clothes?" "Ah ah ah.I know what your trying to do smart guy and I'm not going to let you invade my friend's privacy anymore."she said smartly. "What are you talking about?I just want to help you.Plus,I need a break from all this mathematical calculating."he finished."Look,you can get your break in a minute but *I* will hand her her clothes."she said with a smile."But..I seem to be very forgetful at the moment.."as she puts her hand up to her head and had a faint look on her face. "I think I shall rest a bit on my couch.But Serena needs her clothes.."with a tired voice."Keep doing my taxes though." and she closes her eyes and lays on her couch. Darien was awfully tired of her ranting..then he finally acknowledged her act.With a smug smile,"I'm going to take my break now,"with an eagerness to his voice,"and I'll be back..and while I'm on my break,I'll take Serena's clothes to her."and he took the bag with triumph and started towards a slightly parted door.  
  
Thanks for the comments and criticism.I'll take it in as input and try to make my stories better.Plz keep reading and enjoy. 


End file.
